BioShock Infinite Enemies
Booker DeWitt is challenged by many enemies in his quest to escape Columbia with Elizabeth in BioShock Infinite. They are divided in two factions opposing each other for the control of the city: the Founders, who champion American exceptionalism and xenophobia and support Father Comstock and his prophecy, and the Vox Populi, an anarchist-communist workers' union movement led by Daisy Fitzroy whose ideology progressively became more violent and extreme as they clashed against their opponents. Standard Enemies Standard enemies are the most common foes encountered through the game. They usually have low life level, and are armed with melee weapons or firearms such as Machine Guns, shotguns or carbines. Citizen Some citizens Booker encounters are hostile, but they are, however, weaker than the more professional Police. Police The Police are the enforcing arm of the founders. Both men and women serve in the ranks of Columbia's police force. Female cops sometimes wear porcelain masks as part of their uniforms. Soldiers Wielding heavier armor and more powerful weapons than their lesser counterparts, soldiers form the elite force of both the Founders and the Vox Populi. They are easily distinguishable from other enemies by their padding and ammo belts. Security Machines Columbia also has Security machines in order to defend its districts. These automatons and zeppelins have more health than the standard human enemies and are tougher to bring down. Gun Automaton These turrets are capable of attacking on their own, wielded by automatons in the guise of soldiers of World War I. They are armed with heavy machine guns. Take cover when fighting these turrets and wait for them to cease fire before popping them with a couple of rounds or a Shock Jockey blast. Rocket Automaton Capable of attacking on their own, these turrets are wielded by automatons in the guise of Civil War soldiers. They attack by firing rocket-propelled grenades at a lower rate. It's best to use cover while fighting against them. Mosquito These Turrets are a variant of the Automated Turret, able to float and navigate through the air with the use of balloons. They sport a Gatling Gun at their base, and a bright spotlight which centers on the player's location. Like other machines, these can be Possessed to fire on the player's foes. As the only aerial enemies that are not a means of transport, they are immediately recognizable in combat. Security Zeppelin Security Zeppelins are large airships used by the Founders and the Vox Populi to bombard targets on the ground, as well as to establish local air superiority by attacking other airships. Unlike the ubiquitous Gunships, they are rarely seen around Columbia, and appear to utilize a combination of real world technologies to achieve flight and locomotion. Barrage Automaton Barrage Automatons are huge turrets which fire a barrage of rockets. They are mounted both buildings and vehicles like Security Zeppelins and Gunships. Unlike the Basic Security Automatons, they are rarely seen around Columbia. Heavy Hitters Heavy Hitters are extraordinarily powerful enemies, possessing unique abilities that set them apart from the rest. These can range from vastly enhanced attributes to entirely supernatural qualities. Handyman The Handyman is a human artificially bonded to a mechanical suit, possessing great strength and speed, as well as a short temper. Handymen are dressed in ragged suits and have a gorilla-like posture and build. They also have exposed human body parts, particularly their head and heart, the latter of which is kept in a fluid-filled glass tank on their chests attached to several hoses. Two massive doll-like porcelain hands replace the originals, and are powerful enough to grab and throw other enemies at the player. The Handyman's legs are equally strong, granting him the ability to jump from building to building and charge at high speed. Thick bundles of cables run from their limbs to a pair of conductors on their backs. Fireman The Fireman has the ability to emit a great fireball that radiates around him and throw fireballs at a distance. When he begins to glow bright red, gain as much distance as you can before he explodes. Fireman are easily noticed in a fight as upon seeing Booker they emit a loud mechanical shout. He is also heavily armored in a padded fire-proof suit while several leather straps secure what appears to be a boiler onto its back. The majority of its face is concealed by a shiny mask with three vertical view ports, which resembles a modified part of an old stove. While the Fireman is immune to Devil's Kiss, Booker can acquire the Vigor from this enemy. Zealot of the Lady The Zealot of the Lady is dressed in a long black cloak with a pointed hood concealing its face, the ceremonial attire of the Fraternal Order of the Raven. The figure has long silver chains entwined around its torso, supporting the coffin chained to its back. The enemy attacks using a scythe-like weapon, bolstering its "Grim Reaper" like appearance, and can also teleport. While the Zealot is immune to Murder of Crows, Booker can acquire it the first time he fights this enemy. Motorized Patriot The Motorized Patriot is a clockwork automaton modeled after George Washington, Benjamin Franklin, Abraham Lincoln, and Zachary Comstock. Wearing a removable porcelain mask, the Motorized Patriot was inspired by the animatronics of the Hall of Presidents. The Motorized Patriot is a part of an all new "Heavy Hitters" class of enemies, and is described as "relentless" and "fearless". While other enemies might shirk away in the face of danger, the Motorized Patriot will be unwavering in his assault, as he fires his Pepper-Mill Gatling gun at Booker. As the player does damage to the Motorized Patriot, its mask will fall off, revealing a skeletal frame. Upon defeating the Patriot Booker can acquire its Peppermill, though the only way he can find more ammunition is by defeating another Patriot. It is immune to Bucking Bronco and Murder of Crows. Beast The Beast is an enemy clad in heavy blast armor and armed with a Barnstormer or Pig Flak. Due to their armored bodies, they can fire RPG rounds at close quarters without taking damage. These enemies should be dispatched at a distance to avoid incoming rockets and nail them with headshots. After their helmet is removed, strafe their rockets and aim for the head. Siren The Siren is an enemy that has a ghost-like appearance, and has the ability to bring back dead enemies with the call of her screeching voice. She provides a challenge to the player of focusing their attention to attacking her or the once-dead enemies. Boy of Silence The Boy of Silence is the alarm equivalent of a Security Camera in Columbia. Wearing a blue suit, and blinded by his large helmet, he's able to detect Booker via the beam of light coming from his mouth. The player must choose whether to sneak by one, or engage in combat, which either by detection or opening fire can trigger a Boy of Silence to emit an alarming screech to alert nearby enemies. ''Burial at Sea'' Early Splicers The Splicers from Burial at Sea are precursors to the more mutated enemies encountered later in Rapture's history. They have recently begun to slowly lose their sanity and show severe scarring from battles. The majority of Splicers were all locked up in Fontaine's Department Store for three months, due to the Rapture Council already banning Fontaine's-related products, early Plasmids that are drinkable, and early Tonics named "Gears". Frosty Splicer Frank Fontaine's former minions who have heavily indulged in the Old Man Winter Plasmid, leaving them with pale blue skin and large ice protuberances around their bodies. They are highly aggressive and resilient foes, charging at the player and firing at them with a slew of ice projectiles. Defeating the first Frosty grants Booker acquirement of Old Man Winter, which allows him and Elizabeth to move onwards to the Housewares building. Turret Machine Gun Turrets appear in Burial at Sea - Episodes 1 and 2 while Grenade Launchers appear only in the first game. All turrets are initially hostile, but they can temporarily be made allies by using Possession on them. After Possession wears off, the turret will be neutral to the player — until the player attacks them. In Burial at Sea - Episode 2, Elizabeth can disable turrets without destroying them by using her lockpicking skills. Bouncer The story is set right before the 1958 New Year's Eve Riots, and the Bouncer can also shoot its drill like a grappling hook, used to to navigate easier underwater but also to pull its enemies towards him, whether they are on ground or riding Pneumo Lines. Ryan Security Andrew Ryan's private enforcers, which he sends down to Fontaine's to eliminate Elizabeth and Atlas and his thugs. Like most of Rapture's population, they are spliced, evidenced by their deformed looks, but act far more sane and organized than other Splicers, suggesting Ryan keeps them on a tight dose of ADAM usage. Their common troops use batons, revolvers, shotguns and crossbows. Fire-wielding, armored Houdini Splicers are also amongst their ranks, with an attack style much like the Firemen. Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies